And Baby Makes Five
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Sequel to "The Sleuth and the Mechanic". The story of Sherlock and Eldona Fox's ever-feisty daughter, Levania.
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

Prologue: Happy Birthday

June 7, 3029. It was Levania Fox's 29th birthday, and everyone was at New Malepurduys to help Sherlock and Eldona celebrate the occasion. After having written the story of the couple's courtship and marriage for the contest a month ago, Luna Charbonneau was still curious about what happened after the marriage. So, she went over to Sherlock and asked, "Uncle Sherlock, remember that story about how you and Aunt Eldona met each other and got married?"

"Yes, Luna," replied Sherlock. "It was about a month ago--don't tell me the contest is starting over again."

"No, not this time. I just want to know what happened after you two got married. Can you tell me about Levania over there?"

Sherlock looked at his daughter, who was sitting in the front porch, talking with her friends. He sighed and said, "Levania...she was the best girl I've ever had. She had my looks...she even had her great-grandfather's temper. And through all that, she has done all she could to bring us so much joy--especially the day she arrived. You see, it all started about 30 years ago..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Happy News

Chapter 1: The Happy News

September 5, 2999

It had been three weeks since Fox's Auto Repair had been established. And four weeks since Sherlock and Eldona tied the knot.

So far, the couple were very successful in launching their business to worldwide fame. It started with a little auto repair shop in New York City, then it began to spread from here along the road. And with Eldona's newly remodeled repair truck, she and Sherlock could travel across the country serving countless vehicles.

Their combined skills in automobile repairs earned them a spotlight on television. They appeared on numerous talk shows--since Eldona was just a mute person, Sherlock did most of the talking, describing his job as well as hers. And not only that--they also made appearances on radio talk shows, and newspaper and magazine interviews as well. Sherlock enjoyed his status as an Attorney-General/manager/mayor. The way he moved between the three jobs (due to his unmistakable flexibility) made headlines every day.

He even took the time to give another makeover to New Malepurduys, the home in Coal River where he and his wife lived. The first thing he had to do was to give Eldona a room of her own--her belongings were starting to make his bedroom a little bit crowded. Sherlock recalled which of the rooms Eldona lived in, back when the Schwitzer Mansion was still standing. That room, of course, happened to be located a few feet from his own...why didn't he think of this before? So, he went to the empty room, and decorated it with the fancy wallpaper that had once adorned Eldona's old room. Then he covered the windows with overflowing lace curtains. He brought in the large bed that he bought from a furniture store, the vanity that his wife brought from the penthouse suite she used to live in back in Manhattan, the chairs, and a small loveseat. And for the finishing touch, he brought in her belongings--the stuffed animals, dolls, and a record player (with old records). Once he was done, he went to bring Eldona and show her what he had done.

Her reaction was what he had expected: complete admiration. Not long ago, she had given him her new tow-truck as a wedding present for him--the new room was Sherlock's special wedding present to her, even if it was belated. Soon, the admiration turned into gratitude, gratitude turned into love, and love turned into Sherlock's great pleasure when he closed the door of her room behind him. What went on in there was strictly between him and his large wife, away from the knowledge of either his sister Tiffany or his old nurse Miss Wool.

That happened only two weeks ago. But this week in September, Sherlock was going to discover something more fascinating than his increasing fame. It all started out as an ordinary Thursday morning in New York City. And a very busy morning indeed--a long line of cars were coming to Fox's Auto Repair. One of them was Sherlock's favorite customer, President Bert Raccoon.

"Geez, Sherlock," said Bert, looking at the huge line of vehicles stretching almost five blocks from the shop. "It looks like you're really going to be busy all morning."

"That's right," replied Sherlock. "But it's no problem to me--Eldona knows how to handle such things like a long line of customers. I tell ya, she's fast."

"Well, if that's so, could you tell her to come here for a minute? My limo needs a tune-up."

Sherlock nodded, before shouting cheerfully, "Hey, Eldona! One tune-up special for the commander-in-chief!"

There was no answer. Sherlock was already used to her being quiet. She would usually show up at the sound of his voice, but this time she didn't appear. "Uh, Eldona? Are you still there?"

At last, the door opened and Eldona walked out slowly. Sherlock could tell something was wrong with her, because he noticed that she was feeling pretty pale in the face. Bert said, "Judging by the look on her face, she probably had a nightmare."

"No," said Sherlock. "She's been that way since we woke up to get ready for work. My guess is heartburn--it must've been Miss Wool's roast turkey she ate."

Eldona examined the presidential limousine from the front to the back. Then she opened up the hood and started working on the engine. Sherlock continued happily, "Isn't this amazing? There's nothing more beautiful than the old-fashioned work of a mechanic's hands. Nowadays other mechanics use powered tools and computer diagnostics."

"I can agree with you, pal," answered Bert. "But I'm concerned about something."

"What?"

"Doesn't your wife work at this kind of speed? I think she's slowing down."

Eldona had certainly slowed down her work. This was attributed to the fact that her stomach kept on hurting once every minute. Sherlock looked at the cars behind the limo--the customers were outraged. One of them shouted angrily, "HEY! What's taking you so long?!"

Sherlock went over to Eldona and asked, "Is something wrong, honey?"

The only answer he got from his wife was a retching sound...and then she threw up on him, right in front of everyone in the shop!

After the long work was done (and a hot shower to clean his fur), Sherlock took Eldona to the hospital and explained what had happened. Five minutes passed, and Sherlock stood outside waiting for the results. Finally, the doctor opened the door and walked towards him. Sherlock asked, "Is she going to be all right?"

"She's doing perfectly well, Mr. Fox," said the doctor. "But I just want to tell you about what I've just discovered. First of all, I'd like to say congratulations."

Sherlock was stunned. He muttered, "Huh? What?"

"She's pregnant."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"...it means you're going to be a father."

Sherlock didn't reply. He just fainted, falling to the ground with a thud. The doctor shrugged his shoulders, turned around, and called out to the nurse that was walking in the hallway. "Hey, could you hand me a vial of smelling salts? This guy just conked out!"


End file.
